


Behavior Innapropriate for Minors

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [20]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, M/M, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage Chloe just turned 18 and he is celebrating whole-heartedly. When he comes home to his party at KR's, things get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavior Innapropriate for Minors

A bright red motorcycle roared up the long winding drive. It stopped before a massive iron gate and the rider stared at the imposing structure. His passenger swept his wind blown platinum hair from his eyes and staggeringly dismounted. He grabbed onto the rider's shoulder as he smiled sloppily at the young man.

"Thanks for the ride…er Timmy, Tommy..ah…" The blond furrowed his brow.

"Jimmy." The man sitting on the cycle replied bemusedly as he killed the engine.

"Jimmy! Thas it. C'mere!" The blond placed his hands on either side of the guys face and pulled him closer for a sloppy, lager flavored kiss.

Jimmy leaned back laughing. He avoided a swooping dive by the blond's lips. "Man your breath must be ninety proof Chloe. It's amazing you can even walk. I have no idea how you were able to hang onto the back of my cycle.

"Hey! It's ma birthday! I'm eighteen and can do whatever the hell I want. Now I want to kiss you again." Chloe reached for his new friend and listed alarmingly to one side.

"No way man you need to get inside before you fall over. Keep the jacket. I'll pick it up later. Besides didn't you say your old man had some kind of a party waiting for you?" Jimmy started the motor as Chloe looked mournfully at his companion.

"Shit…I forgot. Yeah I have to go. KR will have a fit if I blow him off. See you again?" Chloe grinned encouragingly at the young man. Truly he was easy on the eyes. A nicely trim muscular body encased in tight jeans and a red t-shirt. Long black hair pulled into a ponytail and bright green eyes made up this pleasing picture. High cheekbones, a slim straight nose and full lips made Chloe want to say fuck his little `family' party.

Picked up at the first pub the blond landed at Jimmy had followed him on a bar hopping excursion. Now hours later and three sheets to the wind Chloe was seriously considering sneaking Jimmy inside and letting the guy fuck him. A first in a night of firsts.

"Sure see you again. Saturday? You can bring the jacket back to the pub." Jimmy grabbed the lapels of his own black leather jacket and dragged the blond toward him. One last kiss and a light shove had Chloe moved away far enough.

The cycle took off back down the winding road as Chloe watched him go. Damn but he felt like riding away too. He was not looking forward to the stuffy affair that his birthday would no doubt turn into. Chloe wanted to stay out but his promise to return was like a thorn in his side. He did feel grateful for KR taking him in when he had no where else to go. So the least that Chloe could do was to make a polite appearance, accept his gifts and stagger off to bed. That is if he could make it up the drive to the porch.

His head spinning Chloe leaned on the buzzer at the door. He was exhausted and the walk to the castle seemed twice as long as it usually did. The fact that the blond was still inebriated had nothing to do with it at all. Or at least that is what Chloe tried to convince himself.

Chloe stumbled inside as the door was abruptly opened by a stony faced butler. He grinned impishly at the dour man as he managed to stay upright on the highly polished marbled floor. Chloe blew a kiss and walked into KR's study. Two massive leather sofas flanked an ornate fireplace. A fire crackled merrily in the grate as the occupants looked up at Chloe's abrupt arrival.

"You're late." KR chastised.

Chloe looked at his mentor and smiled then glanced around the room. Mihirogi perched primly on the sofa nearest him. Her pinstriped suit showcasing her shapely silk stocking clad legs. A wineglass held halted halfway to her lips as Mihirogi tried not to smile at Chloe's obvious lack of respect for KR's authority. 

"I met the most fabulous guy. He gave me a ride home on his motorcycle. I'm wearing his jacket see? I want one just like it!" Chloe staggered to the center of the room and held out his arms. He spun a slow circle to show off the borrowed leather jacket. He then clapped a hand to his forehead and whined.

"Oooh dizzy. I need to lie down." Chloe slurred. He looked around for a likely spot to crash, being careful to avoid KR's frown.

"Edward…this unseemly display will not be tolerated. You have to show the proper decorum when here in the castle. What kind of example are you setting for Michel?" KR lectured.

A cherubic faced, curly golden haired boy sat near the KR on the sofa. He watched Chloe in fascination as he clutched a brightly wrapped package on his lap.

Chloe winced at the use of his hated and mundane first name. Well he certainly wasn't going to sit on that sofa now. No matter how adorable Michel looked there holding his birthday present. The platinum blond glanced toward the other sitting area and decided that he really needed to get horizontal. His legs had gone decidedly numb. He wondered vaguely if this is what alcohol poisoning felt like.

His destination decided Chloe wove his way unsteadily to the sofa where Mihirogi sat. Then with a devilish grin he plopped right down onto the startled woman's lap. Too shocked to push the suddenly boneless teen to the floor Mihirogi looked down in surprise as a pair of ice blue eyes stared blearily up at her.

Chloe lay half reclined across the woman's lap. His head rested on her chest and his legs on the seat beyond. He squirmed until comfortable and sighed in contentment.  
"So soft…and you smell nice too." Chloe remarked as he turned his head, which was pillowed on her chest, to inhale Mihirogi's floral perfume. His nose buried in the lady's cleavage as he sniffed appreciatively.

"Chloe!" KR looked on worried that the lady being used as a pillow would suddenly end the life of the budding assassin. KR steadfastly ignored the giggling that was going on beside him.

"Chloe I do believe you are, to put it mildly, intoxicated. Just what did you do tonight?" Mihirogi fondly ruffled the young man's hair as she removed his face from her décolletage. Mihirogi knew she should be annoyed by Chloe's behavior but truthfully she was flattered by his affectionate nature. The blond was downright…well…cuddly.

"Well I went to this pub, met a fantastic guy and had a screaming orgasm." Chloe replied with a rather smug expression.

KR clapped his hands over Michel's ears and looked appropriately horrified. "CHLOE!"

"What? Jimmy said everyone should have at least one screaming orgasm on their eighteenth birthday. So he bought me one." Chloe grinned unrepentedly at his mentor's red face.

"I believe sir that Chloe is referring to an alcoholic beverage not an illicit activity. Right Chloe?" Mihirogi looked sternly down at the young man causing him to laugh.

"Yeah and then some other people bought me some drinks and they sang Happy Birthday to me. It was awesome! Then we went to this other pub and had some lager and they all sang to me again." Chloe scooched even further down onto his perfumed pillow and nearly purred as Mihirogi continued to pet his hair.

"You…this is not…I don't…you are impossible to talk to when drunk. What do you have to say for yourself young man?" KR huffed as Michel squirmed away. He didn't want to miss one moment of the entertainment. If eighteenth birthdays were this fun he couldn't wait until it was his turn.

Chloe lay there for a few moments enjoying the novelty of taking such liberties with Mihirogi. A truly beatific smile graced his features. "I hafta pee."

The normally prim woman did break into laughter at this point. Especially since KR had just taken a sip of wine that was now decorating the Persian rug at his feet. Michel was laughing hysterically at the sight of KR spewing said wine out of his mouth in indignation at Chloe's comment.

Chloe continued on as if he hadn't even been interrupted. "I don' think I can walk to the loo. Help me? Hell I don even think I can aim either. Can you help with that too?"

Mihirogi arched brows rose at the blond's suggestion.

"All right young man! Enough! Off to bed with you and we'll talk in the morning!" KR thundered as he walked over to the sofa. The head of Krypton Brand unceremoniously hauled Chloe to his feet to escort the drunk teen to his room.

"I don't feel so good…" Was all the warning the now green complexioned Chloe gave as he threw up all over his mentor's Armani suit and the wine spattered rug.

As usual Michel got the last words as he stared in fascinated horror at the mess.

"Oh cool! It's purple!"


End file.
